Cheerleader
by Mai-chan63
Summary: "In which Kaito is a girl and Shinichi is more than a little bit interested." [Poirot Cafe; prompt exchange #1]


Hello again! Jup, these writing events on Poirot Cafe certainly help me upload things once every so often... Right now it was the prompt exchange you might've seen pass by on this site already! I actually already had this idea before, then the prompt came along and I thought it fit perfectly ^.^ Until I wrote it and as I was posting it on poirotcafe, I realized it had to be an AU... Well, I guess this is also, au... ish? Anyway, here you go, have fun!

 **Words** ; 1.724

 **Genre** ; romance... ah, that's actually it, just romance, fluffy stuff (if I even can write fluff...)

 **Rating** ; K+

 **Prompt** ; _AU where Kaito is a girl and Shinichi is more than just a little interested_.

Enjoy the story now!

* * *

Walking down the empty hallway to the locker rooms, Kaito sighed. Today had not been a good day. First of all, Hakuba had almost ruined their routine by almost falling – and Kaito could barely prevent she was dragged along. Seriously, why was the stuck-up, British vixen one of the cheerleaders anyway? She may have the bust of one, but definitely not the skills...

The second reason had to do with why the Ekoda cheerleaders had been cheering. Having finally reached the finals of the Tokyo high school football tournament, Ekoda was ecstatic for their soccer team. Until they realized their opponent were the two year reigning champion; Teitan high.

Yeah, it wasn't a big surprise they lost, what with Teitan's captain and striker being the one and only Kudo Shinichi, high school detective and football prodigy. If he weren't so serious about his detective work, he'd certainly gone pro long before joining the school football team - Kaito had heard rumours he received an offer from a pro footballer back in middle school. Not that she minded that much. Her heists would definitely be boring should her darling Meitantei-kun decide to quit.

Yes, even after getting his old body back, Kudo Shinichi had decided to continue chasing the elusive gentleman thief, Kaitou KID, aka Kuroba Kaito. As she said before though it didn't bother her in the slightest.

Conan had been a cute and definitely a fun challenge, able to keep up with her as KID during heists. Shinichi, on the other hand, wasn't a cute and fun challenge only. There was something about seeing a sweating, panting and flushed Meitantei-kun bursting through the door leading to the roof. Especially when he was wearing dark pants and light-coloured shirts that hugged all the right places...

Shaking her head, Kaito focused back on her previous thoughts. Ekoda had done rather well against Teitan, but in the end Shinichi still managed to score two goals – and almost a third – in the final quarter.

That lead her to the third point as to why her day sucked. During the game the tension had risen so high and Kaito had been focused so much on Shinichi that she'd cheered loudly when he finally scored a goal.

If it wasn't for the elbow jammed in her side she would've never realized she'd been cheering for the opposite team...

It didn't bother her that much. She didn't get embarrassed easily after all. It was just that she had been very much certain that Kudo Shinichi himself had also noticed her cheering.

And that was worse than facing the wrath of her school mates…

Groaning, Kaito quickly walked back to the locker rooms. Everyone else had gone home already. She had stayed for a little bit longer to lock up after them, but suddenly received a text from Aoko saying that he'd forgotten his school bag in the boys' locker room.

Sighing she'd gone back. There was no harm in her going inside the boys' locker room, now that everyone was gone.

Or at least that's what she'd thought.

What she hadn't expected was for Kudo Shinichi to still be in locker room. Covered only by a towel… Body still wet from the shower he'd obviously just taken… Blinking at the sight of her in a place he'd never expected a girl would go...

Kaito was pretty sure her face passed every shade of red there existed, before finally deciding on a deep crimson, staining her cheeks all the way to her ears and neck. "W-what are you still doing here?!" was what she wanted to shout, but nothing other than a pained squeak came out, embarrassing her even further as the door shut behind her, effectively trapping her.

"Ah," Shinichi said as if he wasn't just standing half-naked in front of her, and pointed at her in recognition, "you're the cheerleader who cheered for the wrong team."

Kaito didn't know her face could get even redder than it already was. She could feel the heat coming off of her in waves. Jup, he had noticed her cheering. Damnit, he wasn't supposed to notice her! And he definitely wasn't supposed to know she was into him!

Cocking his head to the side, Shinichi walked towards her, a grin taking over his face. "When I heard the cheering at first I thought it was just another fangirl sitting on the wrong side of the field," he said, shrugging. Reaching her he put his hand next to her head against the door. "I was surprised to find the Kaitou KID cheering for me on the other hand." He chuckled, eyes closing before refocusing on her face. "I was even more surprised to find that KID-kun, is actually KID-chan."

If Kaito could, she would've gone straight through the door behind her. Alas she may be a magician, but still a human made of flesh and bone. So the only thing she could do to keep her sanity was to focus on the wall to her left, ignoring the heat she could feel coming off of the body in front of her and the scent of a peachy shampoo enveloping her.

"So?" Shinichi chuckled again. "Why was the great Kaitou KID cheering for me?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Taking a deep breath, Kaito mustered up all the courage she had to look up into the detective's eyes and smirk her infamous KID smirk. "Why would you think that I was cheering for you only, Meitantei-kun?" she asked challengingly. She knew better than to deny his accusations. It wouldn't impress him in the slightest were she to try to do so.

Since when did she want to impress Shinichi? Oh right, since she hopelessly fell in love with him after he got his body back…

"Perhaps because your eyes were constantly on me during the game?" Shinichi challenged right back, not budging under her gaze.

Smirking, Kaito felt that she had hit the jackpot. "Doesn't that mean that your eyes were also on me if you noticed that?" Even with his over sensitivity to being watched – something that had come with the paranoia from his time hiding from the BO – he would never know who exactly was watching him without having seen her do it.

Another chuckle. "You're right, they were."

It was silent after that. Kaito was fidgeting nervously, uncertain of the detective's intentions. He'd admitted that his eyes had been on her during the game. Was it because he was also interested? His body language and actions now certainly seemed to confirm that thought.

On the other hand, a detective was a detective. He knew her civilian identity now, so it was only a matter of time before he found evidence and could hand her over to the police. He could be trying to seduce her in order to gain information or some kind of confession out of her.

Well, he'd received that when she didn't deny his accusations and called him Meitantei-kun. If he'd placed any recording device inside the room or even on his body - wherever he might have hidden it underneath that towel… - he could hand her over to the police and have enough evidence to at least start an investigation.

But Shinichi seemed happy enough just... hovering and staring - no, more like leering. It made Kaito very much aware of the baggy sweater she'd thrown on over her cheerleader outfit. She lowered her gaze when she couldn't continue staring in his piercing azure eyes.

Shamefully that meant she got an eyeful of perfectly trained abs in front of her. Blush coming back full force, she looked to the side. "S-so?" she began, hating that she'd stuttered. "Now that you know my identity… how soon do I need to leave the country?"

Shinichi didn't answer at first. Probably thinking of ways to trap her so that she would have nowhere to run to before he found the evidence. She swallowed thickly, never having expected for it to end like this.

"I told you as Conan, didn't I?" Shinichi began and she held her breath. "The only time I'll ever catch you, will be at a heist. I will never hunt you down outside of them."

Poker face forgotten, Kaito's head shot up and she looked with wide eyes at the detective. Shinichi wasn't looking smugly anymore. He was looking at her with a serious and almost sad face. And it surprised her to see that raw an emotion on the detective's face.

"I don't wish to see you behind bars actually. Kaitou KID, though a thief, brings smiles to peoples' faces. He brings wonder to this world, something that you often don't see anymore." Lowering his gaze to the ground in front of his feet, Shinichi continued in a softer voice. "Something _I_ often don't see anymore."

It took Kaito a few minutes to process his words. Then she smiled, understanding where the other was coming from. With his job as a detective he was exposed to the worst of mankind and that on a daily basis. She remembered the detective saying that her heists were moments he enjoyed because there was no death, no pain. They were his safe haven.

"Then maybe I should hold some heists just for you?" she asked coyly. His eyes found hers again, confusion mixing with a slight relief. "How about this Saturday?"

The detective frowned, but couldn't keep the smirk from forming on his face. "Are you asking me on a date?" he asked, amusement back in his voice.

"Maybe," she said, shrugging. But her expression should've told the detective otherwise.

There was a second hesitation in which the detective searched her eyes for any kind of lie. Finding none he seemed to gladly accept her offer. He stepped back and took her left hand with his right. "Saturday, eleven o'clock at Ekoda Station," he confirmed, raising her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. "I'll be yours all day long.

The blush came back for the third time that afternoon. Shinichi realized he was still half-naked, right? She sure did… She quickly left him to continue dressing before he caught a cold, with the promise of a date that Saturday.

In the end, she completely forgot to take Aoko's school bag back with her…

* * *

Hope you guys liked it and please leave a review if you did ;)


End file.
